


5 Times Jack and Cage Come Home to Each Other

by KatieComma



Series: Jack + Sam [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Clothes Sharing, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Fits into the Jack+Samverse I started before.Cage came back to LA for Jack and now they're in a relationship, living together in Jack's apartment.Cage is working for the CIA, Jack still at Phoenix.They're both field agents, so they both get sent out on missions all the time.These are just a few moments in their life of coming home to one another.
Relationships: Samantha Cage/Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Jack + Sam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474019
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while... but suddenly yesterday I got a comment on my other Jack/Cage piece... and I thought: why not start working on this one again - advanced warning... it isn't finished yet... so I don't know how often I'll be posting on this. But all the sections read as little standalone cuteness/sexiness... no real overarching story... so, hopefully that helps?
> 
> Tags will be updated as I post.

The door to Jack’s apartment swung open hard, hitting the wall with a dull thud. Jack stumbled through, Sam’s legs wrapped around his waist.

They were kissing furiously, mouths making wet messy noises.

Jack stumbled over and slammed the door shut without even opening his eyes. All he wanted was to lose himself in Sam. She’d been gone too long, and had gotten herself hurt along the way.

Her hands clawed at his skin like she wanted to be part of him. She scratched at his back and his scalp, pulling a little at the top of his mohawk. She growled into his mouth, her legs pulling tighter around his waist as she slipped a little lower rubbing against him in just the right spot.

Jack groaned as she pulled her tongue back and sucked his lower lip into her mouth before leaned back as far as she could get while she was still wrapped around him.

The apartment was dark when Jack opened his eyes to see what was going on, and why she was pulling away. He’d forgotten he hadn’t turned the lights on he was so lost in sensation and touch. He stumbled back toward the wall and flicked on the lights.

“Can you...” she panted. “Set me down for a minute Jack?”

Jack walked to the kitchen and slid her onto the counter, reluctantly removing his hands from her perfect backside.

“What’s goin’ on babe?” He asked, leaning in between her legs.

She let her legs relax, and her heels hit the cabinets with a thunk.

“As much as I am really enjoying this, the doctor said no strenuous activity for another week,” she said. “And you definitely count as strenuous activity Jack Dalton.” 

Her cheeks were plump with a smile and he planted a kiss on each side. “Damn right I am,” he said. “But you’re right. I wasn’t thinkin’. You know how my head gets fuzzy ‘round you baby.”

Sam blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down.

Sometimes it blew him away that despite all their time together she still blushed and shied away from his compliments.

Jack nuzzled into her cheek. “Whatever you need,” he said. “Whatever you want.”

He stepped out from between her legs and swept her into his arms in a bridal carry. “Chicken soup? Movie marathon? Sleep? You name it, and it’s yours.”

“That last one sounds pretty good,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I could probably sleep for about a year right now.”

“You opposed to a Texan to cuddle?” Jack asked as he walked down the hallway.

“Depends on the Texan,” she sassed.

Jack felt suddenly serious. “I’m serious, if you want the bed to yourself, you got it. I know what it’s like when you’re recovering. Sometimes touching is too much. Sometimes space is the best thing.” He set her gently back on her feet in their bedroom.

“Jack, I’ve been laying in a hospital bed all by myself for the past three days,” she said, still not removing the arm from around his neck. “And every night I was there all I could think about was sleeping next to you. So: yes, please.”

“You got it,” Jack smiled. He’d been hoping she’d say yes. The spare room bed wasn’t the most comfortable. “You wanna shower or anything first?”

Sam shook her head. “I just want to sleep.” She wandered over to the dresser and opened Jack’s t-shirt drawer. She pulled out a Lynyrd Skynyrd tee, and tossed it on the bed before she started to strip, undoing the buttons on her loose over-shirt and letting it drop to the floor.

“Hey now, that’s mine,” Jack said with a grin, pointing at the worn tee she'd picked.

She just scoffed and shot him a look that said she didn’t care.

“What happened to the one you took with you?” He asked.

She cringed as she tried to pull the tank top over her head.

“Here now, let me help you with that,” Jack said. He tried not to think too much about the body he was uncovering, the miles of creamy skin. The ungentlemanly thoughts didn’t last long when the shirt uncovered her ribs and the large bandage stuck there. “Alright, alright,” he soothed, “Jack’s got you.”

He helped her out of the rest of her clothes, and slid the big t-shirt over her head.

“Your Aerosmith shirt is just fine,” she said, “it’s in my bag. But it doesn’t smell like you anymore.” She plucked at the t-shirt she wore as she climbed into bed. “I needed an upgrade.”

Jack stripped to his boxers and crawled in next to her. “Ok. Now, what’s best? Where do you want me?”

She tried to settle in on their regular sides of the bed, but it just wouldn’t work with the placement of her injury, so she let Jack crawl over her while she rolled to the other side.

Finally she curled into his side and settled there, and the way her body went limp against him, Jack knew she’d found a comfortable spot.

“Goodnight Sammy,” Jack whispered softly against her forehead.

“I missed you Jack.”

“Me too girl, me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows up at Phoenix to pick Jack up from an op.
> 
> It didn't go well.
> 
> And Jack's not in a great place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the explicit rating ramps up.
> 
> This chapter is almost entirely smut with a dash of angst.

Sam revved the engine of the GTO as she pulled into the mostly empty parking lot at the Phoenix.

Mac and Jack were sitting on one of the big planters just outside the big tall glass doors of the main entrance. 

Jack was bent forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Mac’s hand rested on Jack’s back, and he was talking.

Looked like it had been a bad mission.

Mac glanced up when he heard the engine, and met Sam's eyes as she pulled up near them. He shook his head a little, his eyes sober, eyebrows drawn up with worry, hand still resting comfortably on Jack’s back. Sam nodded in return.

Mac spoke to Jack again, his soft voice coming through the window in pieces: “Cage... home... rest... tomorrow...” He patted Jack’s back gently again.

Jack rubbed at his face a bit before he looked up and met her eye. He put on a smile, but it was a sad excuse for joy and didn’t come anywhere near his eyes. She didn’t take it personally, it wasn’t about being glad or not being glad to see her. It was about whatever had happened.

Mac stood up, and Jack followed suit. They walked toward the car. Mac had his hand on Jack’s back again. They exchanged a quick hug before Mac leaned down into the GTO’s passenger window.

“Hey Cage,” he said with a half grin. “See you guys tomorrow maybe? Bozer’s cooking.”

She smiled, and spoke quietly. “We’ll let you know tomorrow, yeah?”

Mac nodded again and swallowed hard before he moved to stand up.

“And Mac?” She said, leaning toward the passenger door.

He leaned back down. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” she said genuinely.

Mac’s eyes misted up a bit, but he waved his hand casually as though he hadn’t done anything at all. “For what?” He dismissed with a knowing smile.

“Night, Jack,” Mac said, pulling Jack into another hug before he retreated across the parking lot toward his Jeep; the only car left in the lot. There would be people on shift overnight, but most of them parked in the underground lot.

Jack pulled open the door of the GTO and slid onto the bench seat, leaving his bag by the door and sliding into the middle.

“Hey baby,” Sam said quietly.

He leaned over and kissed her softly.

She ran her hands through his velvety, short hair. He smelled like soap, and his hair was freshly cleaned. He’d showered and washed up, maybe on the plane or at Phoenix when he’d gotten back.

Jack pulled back. “Hey sweetheart. You got no idea how glad I am to see you.”

“Let’s go home,” she said, turning back to the steering wheel. She shifted, and looked around the lot. Mac was already long gone.

Jack slid closer. “I need you,” he said, hand firmly pressing on her thigh, as he leaned against her side and pressed distracting kisses to her neck and ear and jawline.

“Yeah, that’s why we’re going home,” she said as she pressed lightly on the gas, easing the car around the lot.

“No,” he said, hand sliding higher, “I need you right now.” His hand stopped at the top of her thigh; good, sweet Jack, always asking permission.

She swung the car toward the exit. “As much as I would love that, and I would, we need to get somewhere a little more... private.”

Jack’s hand slid up that extra little bit, fingers pressing hard against the seam of her shorts between her legs. She let out a shocked moan, the sudden jolt of pleasure stealing her breath. She slammed on the brakes before the car made it into the street.

“Samantha,” he breathed hot into her ear. “There’s a spot in the far end of the parking lot. It’s late, there won’t be anyone around.”

“Jack...” she was trying to think of an argument against it, but his fingers twitched again. She bent her neck to lean toward his attention.

“I wanna taste you,” he nosed at her cheek, and licked at the corner of her mouth.

That was all she needed, her body lighting up with anticipation; Jack had a very talented tongue. She shoved him across the bench seat so she could maneuver enough to shift into reverse and back up. Then she sped to the far end of the lot, and sloppily parked under a tree in a dark unlit corner.

“Back seat,” he growled, grabbing her waist and all but throwing her over the seat.

She climbed easily into the back and Jack followed. She pulled her own shirt off, knowing that when Jack was like this he wasn’t in the mood for a slow build up, or for anything to get in his way. She’d lost a few shirts and more than a few pairs of underwear to his eagerness. She watched him rip the shirt off over his head while she pulled her shorts and underwear off, leaving her bra in place.

She wedged herself into the corner of the bench seat, up against the window. Her legs were on the floor in front of her to give Jack room while he maneuvered, but he didn’t move to take his pants off right away. Instead he looked hungrily at her. He pressed her against the window for a moment, kissing her hard, his tongue tangling with hers and still tasting like toothpaste. While his tongue was in her mouth, he reached down and grabbed her thighs, urging them apart. He was never too pushy or too forceful, they were always on the same page. And Jack always gently asked permission with touches that suggested or pushed, but never forced. Sam let her legs be parted, and while their mouths were still battling one another, he put one of her legs up on the seat, leaving the other on the floor so she was spread wide for him.

Jack backed off, and kissed quickly down her body, slipping hands underneath her and easily picking her up to shift her just the right way so her hips were tilted to give him the best access. And then his mouth was on her, and she almost screamed with the sudden pleasure of him attacking the perfect place with his talented tongue. He swirled it around and lapped long wide stripes up and down. She wasn’t going to last long. She lifted the leg on the seat to drape it over his back, and thrust her hips toward his hot, perfect, talented mouth.

“God damn you taste so good,” he said between licks, before he attached his mouth and sucked hard.

Sam’s hips moved with the rhythm of his mouth, and she put her hands into his hair. “Oh god Jack!” She bucked again.

“You’re gonna feel so good,” he said before he slid down a little and slipped his tongue inside her, lapping at the inside of her the same way he had in her mouth.

That deep pleasure that built under the surface was rising quickly. “Oh god Jack. Oh. God.”

He pulled his tongue out and looked up at her with dangerous eyes. But he was her animal, and she knew how to handle him. “Say my name again,” he demanded.

“Jack,” she groaned out. “God Jack. Do it again.”

He breathed heavy against her thigh, smiled, and returned to her body, his tongue slipping easily inside her. He didn’t keep it there long before he pulled out again. “You taste so good,” he said. "You are so wet for me baby. So excited.”

She pulled at his hair, urging him forward again.

He raised an eyebrow at her. There was her Jack: that little quirk of humour behind the desperate soldier. “Eager?” He asked.

“Always for you Jack,” she said. “Just thinking about your tongue sometimes… the things you do to me. I don’t even need to touch myself when you’re gone.”

Jack bit at her thigh and moaned into her skin. “I want you to come for me baby,” he said. And he returned his attention to that sharp point of pleasure, pressing in hard and fast with the tip of his tongue. He slid two fingers inside her at the same time, crooking his fingers and rubbing mercilessly at the sensitive place inside her. “Come for me Samantha,” he breathed out before he returned to sucking at her body.

Sam tensed everywhere, the orgasm spilling from her and through her, fingers gripping the top of the seats and her head pressed painfully back against the hard glass and metal of the window and door. She didn’t care. It felt too good. Jack slipped his fingers out of her and his tongue returned in their place, her body still quivering around him as he tasted the result of her orgasm, moaning his own pleasure into her body.

When Sam’s moans turned to squeaking pleas that it was “too much,” Jack pulled away. But that animal intensity was still in his eyes. When he was like that, he always made sure she came first, because he wanted her to have pleasure, and wouldn’t take his until she’d had it.

Jack grabbed her calves and pulled, wanting her back flat on the seat. But the sticky vinyl seat wouldn’t cooperate, and she didn’t slide but her skin pulled a little instead.

“Wait, wait,” she said before she moved for him, laying down where he wanted her. Concern lit his features when he realized the problem. He reached over the front seat and grabbed his jacket, encouraging her to lift up so he could put it underneath. The silky lining of the coat was heavenly on her skin, and it smelled like old leather and Jack. If possible, it turned her on even more.

Jack slid his pants and underwear down his thighs, not all the way, but enough to get what he needed.

Sam wasn’t stupid. She knew what this was about. It wasn’t that love wasn’t involved, but it was about escape. Escaping the things he was feeling, trying not to think about it, wanting to feel anything else and lose himself in feeling anything else. She was his harbour in that storm. There was nothing about it that was non consensual; he wasn’t taking from her, she was opening up for him and letting him in, letting him take solace in her.

She understood. She’d done the same to others, done the same to him. It didn’t make it any less about love, that there was comfort in her body.

He kissed her again, deep, his tongue sliding all the way back to her throat in his eagerness. And her mouth flooded with the taste of her own body, overwhelming and intoxicating in a way that felt forbidden; that she should be tasting herself.

Jack pushed up on his elbows to look into her eyes as he pushed inside her. It was effortless because of her orgasm, her body open and willing and ready because he had made sure she was.

She sighed out a happy breath. Every time he was inside her the world felt right again. When their bodies came together nothing else mattered. She should have cared that they were in the back of his car in the parking lot of the Phoenix and that they might be caught at any moment, but all of those things faded away and nothing mattered but Jack; all around her, inside her.

Jack’s eyes flared at the deep groan of pleasure she let out when he was all the way inside. He lay down on top of her, grabbing her shoulders in a tight grip and took what he needed from her; what she wanted. His hips moved fast and hard against her, but they knew each other’s bodies well enough to know what was too much, and he never went beyond.

She wrapped her legs loosely around his hips so he’d have room to move at the pace he wanted, and she held around his back, fingers digging into his muscle as the pleasure started to build again with his fast pace.

Their skin slapped together, his pace brutal and perfect. He let out little words with each thrust, barking them into her ear. “Yes. Yes. God. Sam. Yes. Fuck. Yes. Sam.” Until the words were drowned in the grunts and moans he made when he was getting close.

Sam almost reached a second orgasm when Jack’s body broke its rhythm and he grunted brokenly in her ear. His hips jerked through his climax, continuing to slide easily in and out of her body, his come now joined with hers to make it even more slick. And then he slowed, and lay on top of her, spent.

Now was the tough part. The part when the orgasm faded, and Jack started to remember whatever it was he was trying to forget, to lose in her. She hoped to draw it out for him, and her fingers drew soft, comforting circles on his back, while her other fingers tickled at his scalp the way he liked that gave him goosebumps all over.

His body started to shake a little, but he was holding back, she could feel it in his muscles, coiled like a spring around her.

“Jack?” She ventured. “Look at me Jack.”

After a minute, and she didn’t push him, he obeyed and pushed up on his elbows. Tears were falling freely from his eyes and they landed on her cheeks. She didn’t move to brush them away, but let them travel down her cheeks, to her neck and hair and finally Jack’s jacket underneath her.

She smiled up at him. “I love you Jack,” she said with conviction. It wasn’t a soft admission, but a statement.

“I love you too Samantha,” he said. She could see the doubt in his eyes; this happened sometimes when he felt guilty about something that had happened on a mission. He questioned her love for him, like somehow he couldn’t be worthy anymore.

She took his face in her hands. “No, Jack,” she said. “I love you. Always. No matter what.”

His face crumpled and the tears came more earnestly, his body shaking with sobs. She pulled him back down to cry into her shoulder, into her neck. He pressed his face there, and she knew she’d be covered in beard rash from his perpetual scruff, but she couldn’t care one bit about that. She held him tightly and let him cry, and if her eyes got a little misty at the idea of Jack being so upset, she’d never admit it, not when she needed to be strong for him.


End file.
